


The Many Doors of the Mulitverse

by Scarletspeedshits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All the Breach Scenes, Alternate Scenes, CW Crossover, DCTV crossover, Episode: s02e08 Medusa, Four night crossover, Multiverse Shenanigans, supergirl 2x08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: Basically alternate ways the multiple Breach scenes could have occurred in Supergirl 2x08, AKA four night crossover part 1(This takes place during the First Breach Appearance in the opening scene)





	1. Not a Normal Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short little dabbles I came up with on how the many, many teases of Barry and Cisco could have played out during the Supergirl episode. They are all short and only really exist to make you laugh and give you some giggles. Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says Thanksgiving Dinner like a friend from another universe crashing in through a portal followed by his best friend.

“I’m just gonna jump in and say there are so many things that I am thankful for,” Alex begins as she pushes herself off the chair, trying not to spill any wine on her clothings, “A-And honestly, I-I-I don’t think I’ve ever really felt this much like myself than I do right now, and there is a reason for that,” Alex continues, studdering as she tries her hardest to come out to her mother, “and the reason for that… well that reason is…” Before the words can finally make their way out of Alex’s lips, a large blue mass of energy appears above the dining room table.

Everyone’s reflexes kick in as the occupants of the table step away, giving it a good amount of distance. The portal floats for a few seconds before it swells once again, this time, something comes out of it. A lanky brunet male comes slides across the table, wearing nothing more than a red t shirt, a dark blue hoodie, and black jeans. Sliding the length of the table he falls onto the floor, landing on his back and staring up at Eliza Danvers, who wears a mixed expression of concern and horror at the male laying before her.

“Okay, OWW! Was that really necessary Cisco?!” The mystery male to the original danvers stands on his feet, speaking toward the strange portal, where a man steps out of it, wearing khaki pants, a black graphic tee and a dark blue leather jacket, along with strange goggles over his eyes. He gives a smirk, allowing his long hair to flow ever so slightly before the strange portal thing closes behind him and he jumps off the table, making his way over to the male who entered first.

“You were taking too long”

“Because I was making sure it was the right earth, for all we know this could be the wrong earth” The Brunet mumbles to the Latino male, who was earlier defined as a ‘Cisco’

“Well, is it?” Cisco signals to the multiple people standing around the table, staring slightly horrified and confused at the two sudden visitors, all except Kara, who had an extremely happy smile on her face. In a split second the blonde raced over and hugged the male, causing Winn and James to both relax.

“Barry! What are you doing here!” Kara says happily, hugging her friend from another earth. Alex, Eliza and Mon-El all exchange a ‘who the heck is this dude’ look as Barry casually hugs Kara back, giving a small laugh before releasing the hug, managing to step away before getting a hug from Winn and a pat on the back from James.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt… Thanksgiving… apparently, we need to figure out the time and date differences between our earth’s Cisco” Barry says, noticing the food on the ground and the one’s he’s brushing off his pants. He turns to Cisco who only nods in agreement, by how removing his goggles.

“Um, Kara, mind filling the rest of us in on who this is” Eliza finally says, having migrated away from the reunion and toward the group of the confused. Alex continues to give death glares to Cisco and Barry, who both aren’t entirely sure what they did to deserve these glares, while Mon-El is trying to figure out if this is a common occurrence during Thanksgiving.

“Right, right, sorry! Mom, Alex, Mon-El, this is Barry Allen and…”

“Cisco Ramon, nice to meet you Kara”

“Cisco Ramon! They are from… another universe” Kara explains showing off the multiversal visitors, who both give small half waves.

“Another universe?” Alex’s eyebrow raises at that statement. Even though she works with aliens she finds that extremely hard to believe.

“You remember reading about the Flash that came to National City some time last year only to disappear and never be seen again?” Kara asked her sister, who nods.  “That was Barry. He got trapped in our universe for a time and he helped me with Livewire before I found a way to send him back to his earth.”

“But, doesn’t this ‘Flash’ move at superhuman speeds” Eliza questions, staring at the Lanky brunet, who she is trying to picture as a hero. Both Cisco and Barry release a small chuckle at this comment before exchanging a glance.

“Is there a specific flavor of ice cream you like Ms. Danvers?”

“Um… Chocolate. Wh-” Before Eliza can finish the statement a strong gust of wind rushes past her and only a second later, a chocolate ice cream cone is in her hand and Barry is sliding to a stop next to Cisco, who exchange a quick high five. “Oh.”

“So, the Multiverse theory is 100% true?” Alex asks, still trying to figure out everything she is being told.

“That is correct. Myself and Barry can freely travel the multiverse, all the way to your earth, Earth-38, by either matching the vibration frequency of your earth, or by manipulating the energy that is within the multiverse” Cisco explains quickly, assuming he was speaking to two scientists. He was lucky his assumption was correct when they both nod in understanding. James and Winn lock eyes with Mon-El who is now even more loss, giving him a sympathetic look, knowing exactly where he’s been. No one survives a conversation with Barry Allen, or Cisco Ramon, apparently, without getting lost or confused.

“Now as much as we’d love to stay and chat, Kara, our earth is dealing with our first Alien invasion and being we have no idea how to handle it we could really, really, use your help. Also I think Oliver might get annoyed with how long we’ve been gone” Barry explains to Kara before shooting that second comment over to Cisco, who just snorts in amusement. Kara’s eyebrows raise at the new of his earth going through an alien invasion.

“Sure, of course I’ll help. Just let me get changed and we can head to your earth. Alex, you can tell J’onn where I went and I should be back in no time!” The kryptonian claps her hands together in contentment and excitement before disappearing in a small blur and reappearing in her Supergirl costume, which gets a smile of approval from Cisco.

“Nice suit”

“Thank you!” Winn quickly replies, getting a look from Cisco, who only gives the other suit creator a knowing nod. When his earth isn’t in total danger of an alien invasion, he should totally have a conversation with this dude.

“Wait Kara, you can’t just leave!” Alex says quickly, still not totally trusting of Barry and Cisco.

“Don’t worry Alex, I’ll be back before you know it!” She smiles.

“We’ll make sure she get’s home safely. Team Legends and Team Arrow should both be there by now, so I guess all they need is the rest of Team Flash.” Barry reassures before running through a mental check list, with every team he mentions, peaking Winn and everyone else’s curiosity.

“Anyways, shall we Vibe?”

“Back to Earth-1 we go, Flash” Cisco smirks at Barry’s calling Cisco his hero  name before putting on his visors again. Winn and James quickly step out of the living room, not knowing what is about to happen. Cisco raises his gloved hand up, a sudden blue energy surrounding it then shooting off, creating another portal in the center of the living room. Barry walks up behind Kara and Cisco, grabbing the back of both of their shirts before speeding off into the portal, only for it to close a few second later, all three hero’s gone.

“Does that normally happen on thanksgiving?” Mon-El finally asks the group who is now just staring at the spot the hero’s once stood  
“No… not really”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> Quickestwitt


	2. Battle of L-Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Barry and Cisco came through the breach that appeared when fighting Cyborg Superman at L-Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place during Supergirl 2x08 Medusa during the battle at L-Corp

“No one’s coming to your rescue”

Just as the words finished leaving his lips, a large blue portal opened in the air, above the police officers trying to shoot Cyborg Superman off of Supergirl. Everyone stopped to stare at the strange thing before a figure leaped out of it. A male wearing khaki pants, a black printed t shirt and a dark blue jacket lands in front of the DEO agents. His eyes are covered with weird glasses and strange metal gauntlets rest upon his hands. Before anyone could react, the Cyborg climbs off supergirl and begins to charge the stranger. The Latino male extends of his hands forward, a strong pulse of blue energy matching the still floating portal shoots out of his hands, knocking the cyborg backwards. 

“Sorry Terminator, but we kinda need her alive” The stranger yells as the Cyborg returns to his feet. Annoyed, Hank releases his heat vision toward one of the officers behind the mysterious man. As the beam is mere centimeters from Maggie’s shoulder, a blur of golden lightning zips by, resulting in her suddenly being outside. A few seconds later the rest of the police unit is also outside, a man standing before them in nothing but dark jeans, a dark red shirt and a black hoodie. His face is vibrating at unknown speeds, making it almost impossible to identify the fleet foot male. 

“Stay here” A distorted voice says before vanishing back into the L-Corp building in a flash of golden lightning. Back inside the building, the Latino male continues to fire energy blasts at the Cyborg, while Kara is trying to analyze what exactly was happening. This man just appeared out of the portal and was helping her, but was he an ally? Her question was shortly answered when the Latino blasted Cyborg superman into a blur of golden lightning, which punched him and knocked him onto the ground, unconscious.

“Gah, that hurt. I was not expecting a Girder 2.0” Barry mumbled, grabbing the hand that he used to punch Hank Henshaw unconscious from behind. The mysterious Latino took off the goggles and quickly made his way over to Barry, to examine the hand.

“We’ll have Caitlin look at this when we get back.”

“Barry?” Kara asks, approaching the speedster who was still cradling his hand.

“Kara, hey! Sorry, did we interrupt something?” 

“No, NO! You came at the perfect time, and you’re friend was quite the bad ass. Thank you…”

“Cisco Ramon, or on my earth, I’m known as Vibe”

“You haven’t even made your public debut yet dude” 

“It’s a work in progress!” Kara laughs, interrupting the friends small banter. The two turn toward her, suddenly remembered why they were here.

“Anyways, Kara, we could really use your help on our earth. We are kinda dealing with our first Alien invasion and none of us know what to do” Barry explains, fully facing Kara. She nods before glancing down and using her x-ray vision on the wrist he is cradling close to his chest.

“I’d love to help, but first we need to get that wrist of yours checked out.” Kara says, slightly disturbed by the broken bone he was holding.

“Don’t worry, our team’s doctor can deal with it when we get back to Earth-One.”

“Earth-One? What does that make my earth? Earth-Two” Kara questions Cisco, raising an eyebrow at his naming system.

“No, We already have an Earth-Two, you, my sweet sweet alien, is Earth-38”

“38? Why such a high number!”

“Can we please talk about this when I’m not in fear of my wrist healing like this and our earth isn’t getting invaded by aliens??” Barry says slightly annoyed, stopping Cisco while he had the chance. 

“Right right, let me just tell Maggie to tell my sister where I went so she won’t freak out” Kara says, quickly speeding out of the room then back. “Alright, good to go!”

Cisco gives a nod before putting his Vibe glasses back on and extending a fist. Blue energy seeps off his fist, creating a large portal identical to the one that appeared before. Barry grabbed the back of Cisco’s shirt and signals Kara to grab his shoulder. Kara did so, not exactly sure why, only to be pulled in by Barry’s super into the breach. 

Lena came downstairs to see Supergirl vanish through the portal and for it to close.

“Why did I choose National City of all places to start L-Corp”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> QuickestWitt

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> Quickestwitt


End file.
